Geister der Vergangenheit
by Mrs Grant
Summary: John Grant wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert als er und das VCTF Team den Mord an seiner Jugendliebe aufklären soll. Welche Rolle spielt dabei sein Vater, den er so sehr hasst? Doch da ist mehr von dem er nichts ahnt und das alles verändern wird!


**Inhalt:**

John Grant wird mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert als er und das VCTF Team den Mordfall an seiner Jugendliebe aufklären sollen. Dafür muss er in seine Heimatstadt Boston zurückkehren. Er gerät in Lebensgefahr als er zwischen den Fronten des Bostoner Mobs landet. Welche Rolle spielt sein Vater Patrick O´Doyle in diesem Fall, den John so sehr hasst? Doch da ist noch mehr von dem der junge Agent noch nichts ahnt. Und das wird sein Leben für immer verändern.

**Disclaimer: Die Rechte der Serie Profiler, ihren Charakteren und deren Inhalt oblig CBS. Ich möchte ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, das ich keinerlei finanziellen Nutzen aus meinen FFs habe. Sie dienen einzig und allein zur Unterhaltung.**

**Erstveröffentlichung:** märz 2004

**Geister der Vergangenheit **

John betrat gut gelaunt das Hauptquartier des VCTF. Die Nacht hatte er mit einer tollen Frau verbracht und der wunderschöne Morgen verstärkte noch sein Glücksgefühl. _Was willst du mehr_, dachte er. Kaum war John aus dem Fahrstuhl gestiegen, kam ihm George entgegen. Mit lautem Hallo und breitem Grinsen begrüßte er ihn.

„Wow da hatte jemand eine tolle Nacht!" lachte George.

„Sie war toll!" antwortete John grinsend.

„Die Nacht oder das Mädchen?" stichelte George.

John lachte: "Beides!" und schlenderte zur Kaffeemaschine.

Er wollte sich gerade einen Kaffee einfüllen, als Bailey die Mannschaft zusammentrommelte.

„Na toll, das war´s. So schnell wird man wieder von seiner Wolke geholt." sagte John resignierend.

George und John folgten ihrem Boss, der auch gleich ohne Umschweife zum Thema kam: „Wir haben soeben einen neuen Fall reinbekommen. Eine unbekannte Frauenleiche."

John huschte noch einmal schnell nach draußen, da er merkte, das er seinen Kaffeebecher vergessen hatte. Bailey fuhr indessen fort. John wollte gerade wieder zu seinen Platz zurücklaufen, als er das Foto der Leiche auf der Monitorwand sah.

Geschockt blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Becher glitt ihm aus der Hand und zerbrach mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden. Das gesamte Team drehte sich zu ihm und starrte ihn an. John konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Foto nehmen.

Kaum hörbar flüsterte er:" Heather!"

Er konnte es nicht glauben, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er stand einfach nur da und atmete schwer. Bailey kam zu ihm und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter

„Du solltest dich hinsetzen, John!"

John ging zu seinem Platz und setzte sich langsam ohne das Bild aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Wann fliegen wir, Bailey?" war alles was er sagte.

„Wohin, wer ist sie?" fragte Sam.

Alle waren gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Wir fliegen nach Boston!" sagte Bailey nur kurz. „John, ich weiß vielleicht bist du jetzt nicht bereit uns etwas über diese ...,er wollte eigentlich Leiche sagen überlegte es sich aber anders, ..Frau zu sagen, aber wir brauchen jede Information!"

John starrte ihn an:" Sie ist.. sie war eine Freundin. Sie heißt Heather Miles. Wir sind miteinander aufgewachsen. Aber das ist lange her. Ich habe sie sicher seit 3 oder 4 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Wir gingen zusammen zur Schule."

Mehr brachte er nicht heraus.

John konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, das sie tot war. Sie war ein wunderbares Mädchen, sie waren damals wirklich gute Freunde. Eigentlich wären sie es noch, aber irgendwie hatten sie sich in den letzten Jahren aus den Augen verloren. George tippte ihren Namen in den Computer ein und wurde fündig. „ Heather Miles, 29 ledig, eine 3 jährige Tochter namens Joely. Sie war Journalistin beim Bostoner Enquirer, wohnhaft in Boston. Eltern Carl und Katie Miles beide ebenfalls wohnhaft in Boston. Der Rest kommt noch, ich werde es sofort ausdrucken!"

„Okay Freunde, wir starten in 10 Minuten!" sagte Bailey und signalisierte den Anderen zu gehen. „John du bleibst!" sagte er kurz, als sich auch John erheben wollte.

Bailey schloss die Tür und sah besorgt zu John.

„Was willst du hören Bailey? fragte John rüde. „Wie gut wart ihr befreundet? Nun ja, sehr gut und ja wir waren ein Paar. Zumindest für kurze Zeit. Aber ich habe sie wirklich schon ein paar Jahre nicht gesehen. Sie schrieb mir hie und da, aber mehr war da nicht mehr. Leider, sie war ein wunderbares und intelligentes Mädchen!"

Das musste fürs Erste reichen, dachte John, die anderen würden noch früh genug erfahren wer sie war...welche Rolle sie in Johns Leben spielte. Er seufzte: „Es erwischt doch immer die Falschen. Wie... seine Stimme versagte fast.. wie wurde sie getötet und wo hat man ihre Leiche gefunden?" John sah Bailey mit großen, traurigen Augen an.

„Sie wurde gestern Nacht in einer Seitengasse in einem Müllcontainer gefunden.

Wahrscheinlich wurde sie mit einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf getötet, aber genaueres erfahren wir erst nach der Obduktion. Die Bostoner Polizei konnte sie nicht identifizieren, da ihr Hände verbrannt wurden. Ihre Zähne half ihnen auch nicht weiter, die waren makellos. John, es tut mir leid dich das alles fragen zu müssen. Es tut mir leid, das sie tot ist."

„Danke Bailey! Ich weiß, aber wieder zurück nach Boston zu gehen ist nicht einfach für mich!"

Bailey strich ihm über den Rücken.

„Ihre Vergangenheit ist meine Vergangenheit, verstehst du? Und ihren Eltern gegenüber zu treten..." er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Komm wir müssen los!" sagte Bailey leise.

Den ganzen Flug über saß John am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Er sagte kein Wort. Er spürte die neugierigen und mitleidigen Blicke seiner Kollegen, aber ignorierte sie. Er hatte Angst davor, was ihm in Boston erwartete. Und wieder musste er in seine Heimatstadt und wieder wurde er mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Und mit Patrick O´Doyle, seinem Vater.


End file.
